New Girl in Town
by Sunny Greenleaf
Summary: When Wolverine and Kittie find a mysterious girl beaten and bleeding on the mountain, they take her back. And she knows something Kurt doesn't. Now all he has to do is befreind someone who hates him and find his past.


The mountain air was silent; its grounds were covered with a white snow. Out of nowhere, a terrible pain filled scream echoed. The tree branches shook as a blue mutant sprang from the trees. She hit the ground hard. But the mutant only rested a moment, for soon enough the rumbling in the distance would catch her. She lifted herself from the ground and ran. The place where she had been lying in was stained deep red. Drops followed her.  
  
The blue mutant stumbled down the mountainside. Her weakness made her less wary of her surroundings. Before she knew what was happening. She tripped and began slowly rolling down the steep side. The way down was marked with red.  
  
Nearly half a mile from the bottom, she stopped. The mutant lay still breathing heavy. She lifted her head and gazed with bright violet eyes. Was that a cabin? She stumbled and struggled to lift her ragged body. Struggling, she pulled herself to the cabin. But as she collapsed onto the cobblestone doorstep, her vision began to fuzz. Weakly, she lifted a light blue three-fingered hand and tapped the door before passing out.  
* * * * * * * "I've got the door," Kitty said in her high kind voice. "Wonder who that could be?" Slowly, Kitty opened the door. "AHHHHH!!! Oh My Gosh!!!! Logan, come here quick! There's someone here!" The heavy pounding of Wolverine's boots came up behind her. Kitty stood there terrified as Logan pushed her aside.  
  
He looked down at the creature. It was blue and red. He knelt and touched it. But it didn't move. "Is it- is it alive?" Kitty asked timidly.  
  
"Yah, but just barely," Logan said. He tapped it a few more times, then turned it over.  
  
Kitty gasped. "It's a - mutant!" she said, "We have to help it." Logan sighed gruffly. He lifted the mutant and took it in. After lying it on the couch. He walked to the door. Kitty stood there starring at him blankly.  
  
"Come on, we have to cover these blood markers," Wolverine grunted. Kitty began protesting about the mutant. "Fine, you call the Professor and I'll cover the tracks. Tell the other three to pack up. I don't think that we'll be here much longer."  
* * * * * * * "Aaaa. Wha-," the mutant whispered as she lied on a soft white bed. She opened her eyes. She looked straight up at the white ceiling, her whole body hurt.  
  
'Glad to see that you're awake,' said a voice that rang in her head.  
  
"Who's there!?" she cried out painfully.  
  
'Now, now calm yourself. No need to do much more damage,' said the voice.  
  
"Come out where I can see you," the mutant cried. There was the sound of a wheel chair. It rolled up beside her bed. The mutant struggled to see the intruder.  
  
"Now there will be none of that," said the old man's voice. "Tell me you name."  
  
"Tell me yours and what I'm doing here first and what you're doing to and with me first," growled the mutant angrily.  
  
"Very well," said the man calmly, "My name is Charles Xavier. You are here because a few of my students found you on the doorstep of our cabin. And we've brought you back to my mansion. You're safe here. Now answer a few of my questions. What's your name?"  
  
After a silent moment, she spoke quietly, "Arianna."  
  
"Well, Arianna, what happened to you?" Professor X asked.  
  
"That's none of you concern," Arianna snapped.  
  
"Very well, I'm only trying to help you," Professor sighed, "Do you know that you are a mutant?"  
  
"Duh, it's kinda of obvious," she muttered.  
  
"What is your power?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Invisibility," Arianna asked, "Why what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Calm down, nothing is going to happen, we are all mutants here. Well that's all for now. Get some rest and I'll come in and check on you soon," the Professor then left.  
  
Arianna lied quietly in here bed. The pain was less intense. *Poof!* Arianna sat up promptly, only to regret it as pain coursed through her body. But when she looked at the figure in front of her, the pain disappeared.  
  
The boy stared back at her. It was like looking into a mirror, only she had feminine features. Then it hit her. "It's - YOU!"  
  
The boy, called Nightcrawler, stood there staring into her violet eyes; they were filled with anger. "Do I uhm know you?" he asked backing towards the door. His dark blue tail twitched nervously and so did his point elfish ears.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! You know who I am! You left me! Left me to Die!" she yelled. "Get out!" She lifted a bandaged arm and threw the water pitcher at him. Before the glass container hit him, Nightcrawler left in a puff of blue smoke. So instead, the glass shattered on the door.  
* * * * * * *  
  
Nightcrawler teleported in such a hurry, he wasn't sure where he teleported to. So Nightcrawler ended up landing on Professor X's lap. He jumped in surprise as the sudden wait was added to his lap. Nightcrawler looked up a little embarrassed and he lay across the Professor's lap. "Uhm Hi Professor" Nightcrawler said in his thick German accent.  
  
"Hello Kurt," the Professor said calmly. Nightcrawler stood. "What happened?"  
  
"There was this girl who looked like me, and she thought I was someone that I wasn't and she threw her pitcher at me and I just teleported quickly in a panic," Kurt said in one long run on sentence. "Who was she?"  
  
"Her name is Arianna. She was found on the side of the mountain. Her past is a mystery," Professor X said, "Kurt, I have an idea. I want you to be her escort, well, befriend her, and give her someone to trust."  
  
"What!? Didn't you just hear what I said! She doesn't like me!" Nightcrawler cried.  
  
"Ah, but she won't know that it's you," the Professor tapped his hologram watch. "Go in disguise." Kurt looked down at his watch. After a bit of persuading, Kurt agree. Professor X sent him to Arianna's room.  
  
Kurt stood in front of the door. He turned on the hologram and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a voice from inside. 


End file.
